The present disclosure relates to a medium handling apparatus and a financial device.
Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction that is desired by a customer. The financial devices deposit or withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium. The financial devices may comprise a medium handling apparatus for depositing or withdrawing a medium and a storage box for storing a medium.
The medium handling apparatus may move a medium by using a plurality of guiders. A first space in which a medium for a first operation is disposed and a second space in which a medium for a second operation is disposed are defined by the plurality of guiders. However, according to the financial device according to the related art, since the medium disposed in the first space is picked up and then stored, the medium disposed in the second space has to be moved into the first space to store the medium in the storage box. Thus, the plurality of guiders may be complicated in structure, and also a method for controlling the plurality of guiders may be complicated.